


Five Times

by DreamyRequiem



Series: Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling in love isn't always obvious.</p>
<p>Short drabble request from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times

_**One:** First Sight_  


Elympios had some amazing cities.

Or, more to the point, Trigleph was an amazing city. Jude doubted he’d get a chance to see the rest of the cities and towns for some time–probably not until after the Schism was gone. That was fine with Jude: Bringing the Schism down was the first and most important thing.

Either way, Jude was currently on shopping duty. The marketplace accepted the same gald that Rieze Maxia did–spirits knew he was beyond thankful for that–so when he heard from the others that they needed more supplies Jude had volunteered to pick them up. The plus for being the one in charge of the gald on this trip meant he could take his time.

A flash of silver caught his eye and he automatically turned to see–A man. Older than him with silver-y hair and black bangs. Dyed, like what the Kitarl Clan women occasionally did? Either way, it was a surprise for Jude to see in Elympios.

He stared for longer than necessary and caught himself. What was he doing, he needed to get the supplies for their fight with Gaius!

Shaking himself out of his momentary stupor, he left the man he had seen alone and hurried away to one of the item shops. The quicker he got this done the quicker they could bring the Schism down.

….and maybe he might see that man again….

* * *

_**Two:** A Year_

Gah–Leia had _ditched_ him! He probably deserved it–and she had work–but it still irritated him a bit. She could’ve at least let him know what time the train was supposed to leave…

Sighing, he decided to head to the train station and pray he didn’t turn himself around and get lost on the way when he heard a sheepish voice calling out for his attention. Jude’s amber eyes flicked and–met green eyes rimmed with a shimmering gold.

He blinked.

A memory that had been buried down beneath months of work and moving suddenly surged forward and Jude stifled any reaction as the silver haired man–the same from almost a year ago–offered to help him on his way.

Jude sheepishly accepted: Well, it seemed he’d gotten his wish to meet him again. Though he doubted they’d meet again after this.

* * *

_**Three:** Kresnik_

Jude couldn’t believe his luck.

He felt guilty for the joy he held. Especially as it meant that he could finally know the the silver haired man’s name–Ludger Will Kresnik. The researcher stifled his smile: Ludger had just gotten a twenty million debt. Now was not the time to be smiling.

“I’ll do what I can to help you, Ludger.” Jude promised. “I can’t give you money–Rideaux wasn’t wrong when he said that I’ve been funneling my funds into my research–but I can help you with jobs off the job board. They’ll go faster with two people.” He tacked on the last comment when it looked like the silver haired man was going to protest.

The girl–Elle, if he remembered right–seemed to think Jude had the right idea and bullied (for lack of a better word) Ludger into accepting. As soon as the man’s shoulder slumped, Jude perked up and grinned at Ludger.

This was going to be good.

* * *

_**Four:** Worry_

Jude stared at Ludger’s back. The man hadn’t moved from his spot near the Bridge since…since Julius had died. Jude….he could at least somewhat understand how it felt to lose someone you cared about. Maybe not understand how it felt to be the one to do it, but lose them, yes.

For a long time Jude stood there watching him. The others had returned to the Inn, each of them giving Ludger a grieving look as if they had lost Ludger as well as Julius.

Jude refused to do that.

The researcher’s resolved steeled and he walked over to Ludger. He jerked his head around to look at Jude as he sat down next to Ludger. Jude didn’t say a word, just sat next to him.

Finally, Jude slowly reached over and grasped Ludger’s hand.A brief stiffening, but that was okay. So long as he knew Jude was here for him if he needed _anything_ …

* * *

_**Five:** Farewells_

“Hey, Ludger? I never got to tell you before. But now it feels almost…pointless. You can’t hear this. Yet I think it would help me. Is that okay…? Ah, don’t answer that.”

He paused. “I….Gah, I’m still having trouble saying it, even now. I guess….Elle misses you? I miss you too, of course. How could I not? You were…you were the only person left I was able to consider in… _that_ way.

“I’m not being clear, am I?” A huff of laughter. “I’ve given many bouquets of flowers–all of them being one thing. _Unrequited Love._ I….do love you, Ludger. It was something I never got to tell you when you were still…”

Jude Mathis ran his fingers against the cool stone of the grave marker. “I can’t move again. You’re….You’re the one who’ll have my heart, as cheesy as it sounds, even after death.“ Blinking to clear his eyes, Jude smiled. “….I said it, even if you don’t get to hear it.”

Standing up, the researcher began backing up to where a 16 year old Elle was waving, yelling at him to hurry up. Jude called back that he’d be there soon and looked back down at the marker.

“I’ll see you again soon, Ludger. Bye, for now.”  


**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble request from my RP Blog on tumblr (spyritxdoctor). The request was a prompt of five times my muse/character fell in love with the requester's muse/character.


End file.
